<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth And Light by revenblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840077">Warmth And Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue'>revenblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ludum Dare Flame (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, yeah I wrote a drabble about a Ludum Dare game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the darkest times, a light shines, though those who tend it may come and go.</p>
<p>You appear out of the darkness and sit by the fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>r/FanFiction Drabble Night</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth And Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in April 2020. Prompt: New to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first wandered in from the darkness, into the light of the fire, you didn't have a name yet so you were given one. Adroit Malbrouk. It would serve you well.</p>
<p>Around you, the fire, wood, trees. Strangers, soon to be friends.</p>
<p>You planted a tree. Staring in rapturous wonder, you watched it grow, tall and strong, more rapidly than any tree before it.</p>
<p>When it was tall enough, you cut it down.</p>
<p>Carrying the wood to the fire, you were greeted warmly. Someone stoked the fire. You watched it grow taller, brighter, and you understood.</p>
<p>Warmth and light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for/about the community that's sprung up around <a href="https://the-ludum-dare-flame.herokuapp.com/">The Ludum Dare Flame</a>, a Ludum Dare game by tobiasw. I got <em>really</em> invested.</p>
<p>It's... basically co-op clicker game about keeping a fire going. Join us by the fire if you like, plant a tree, carry some wood, chat with everyone else keeping the fire going.</p>
<p>Warmth and light!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>